Archive:Maar'gan'anath'anu of the Stormhoof
Maar'gan'anath'anu of the Stormhoof Height: 8'10" Weight: 500 lbs Age: 70 Hair Colour: Black, streaked with silver-grey hairs Eye Colour: Right eye is bright red, left is a murky crimson Birthplace: Stormhoof Herd caravan, northern Kalimdor Home: varies by assignment, keeps a suite at the Wayfarer's Rest Inn in Silvermoon Family: Father - Anu'khan'ar Strongbash; deceased Mother - Bova'khau'tal Stormhoof; deceased Tall, even by Tauren standars, he is a bit on the thinner side. His fur, almost jet-black and streaked with grayish fur. A few thick scars cover his body; most notably one that passes from the crown of his head and through his left eye socket; this scar continues down his left cheek and along the left side of his neck. His face is one that shows a hardend expression. Occasionally, within his eyes is a mirthful, almost boyish twinkle of mischief; it would appear he is thinking of something... Background Born of a Tauren father and Taunka mother, Maar'gan'anath'anu (translated loosely from Strongbash clan tongue, the name is "Maar, first Son or the Chieftain Anu) is more interested in learning everything about him in the world as opposed to his actual duty - as Chieftain of one of the Stormhoof Herds. It is not a lack of responsibilty on his part; he's just... too fond of adventuring to care about something as 'inconsequential' as maintaining a Herd. Some among the Tribal council feel the young 'prince's' actions a blessing or curse brought about by his mother's lineage, which was always odd to begin with; still she also, in those eccentricities proved to be one of the legends of their tribe before the Settling around ad on the great plains of Mulgore. It seems almost tributorial of Maar to share his mother's zeal. His travels throughout Azeroth brought him into contact with many of different races; he's used his skill to communicate with native fauna to learn the tongues of every land his hoof has touched. Not saying his command is necessarily the best, but he makes do as he can. Involvement Content to serve the Earthmother, Maar has signed under the banner of the Shindu Al'ar, a group of Sin'dorei fighting to learn their world after their city has been raveaged. As a field scout or ambassador, Maar has kept honorably to maintain a positive image for both himself and his new 'Herd' - whether he views his comrades as such or not. Recently, with the foreknowledge to his Commander, Lady Ralinna, he has contacted and joined the Order of the Path, an organization which seeks to bring peace and justice to all the sentient creatures of Azeroth. He has entered into his new assignment with zeal, though it brings some of his accepted norms within his own Order to question. We shall see how he deals with what could be a potentially dichotomous situation in the days ahead. Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links http://z13.invisionfree.com/shindualar - Shindu Al'ar Guild Site http://www.wyrmrestaccord.net - Wyrmrest Accord RP community http://www.dramatis-personae.com - Dramatis Personae Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived